gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Rhino
|makeyear = |swankness = 2/5 |dashtype = |inttxd = |carcols = }} ---- }} |wheeltype = Sport |flags = GTA V }} Projectile }} |modelname = rhino (All games) |handlingname = RHINO (All games) |textlabelname = RHINO (All games) |roadspawn = (3D Universe & GTA V) (GTA Chinatown Wars) |roadspawnmaxcol = 10 |roadspawnfreq = 100 |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = 20 |roadspawndrivers = S_M_Y_Marine_03 S_M_Y_Marine_01 |roadspawngroups = GTA V |roadspawnlicense = |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }} The Rhino, commonly referred to in police chatters simply as the Tank, is a military featured in every game of the franchise ever since Grand Theft Auto III, with the exception of Grand Theft Auto IV and its episodes. Description Like its predecessor in Grand Theft Auto 2, the Rhino appears when the player attains a six star Wanted Level or upon entering Fort Zancudo in Grand Theft Auto V. In the 3D Universe, the Rhino can be avoided without much difficulty because of its slow speed and bad handling, but it's extremely deadly if the player attempts to engage one, and the soldier driving it always carries strong weapons. Also, when successfully stolen, authorities can bust the player due to the Rhino's slow speed. When it hits a vehicle, the vehicle most of the time explodes straight away; if not, it starts to burn instead. In Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars however, this does not happen. Law enforcement tends not to use the main cannon of the Rhino, except in GTA Chinatown Wars and Grand Theft Auto V, in which the gun causes massive damage and usually kills the player. The Rhino is practically invincible to small arms, fire and crashes; only Satchel Charges, dozens of other explosives & rockets, and the Police Maverick's mounted gun can inflict damage. The exception being the Rhino Tank in Grand Theft Auto V; where small arms can eventually cause fatal damage and roughly 6 rounds from an RPG or sticky bombs will cause the engine to catch fire and explode. Additionally, flame weapons such as the Molotov cocktail and flamethrower are able to damage the tank. Note that it is also possible to destroy a Rhino with conventional ordnance, but it takes a staggering amount and a long time to do so. In Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories, if the player can get the Rhino up and onto the tracks of the subway or the El-Train, the incoming train cars will destroy the tank on impact. In Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas and GTA: Liberty City Stories, it's possible to carjack a Rhino and even store one in a safehouse garage. Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories removes the ability to carjack the Rhino and unlike the other games where a Rhino spawn point is found, the tank is locked until a certain mission is completed (and even then the PlayStation 2 version of the game keeps the Rhino locked). Design 3D Universe In Grand Theft Auto III, Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories and Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories, the Rhino does not appear to be directly based on any real life military vehicle. However, its front end does bear some resemblance to that of the 6-wheeled , and the sides belong to the design of the . Its features also resemble the seemingly original and chunky design reminiscent of a modified , but with a front that more closely resembles that of an . The Rhino's weapon configuration and chassis are similar to the equipment of the LAV-600. Because of its heavy construction, with doors on both sides that can easily be damaged with even the slightest hit, and a truck-style 3-axle drivetrain with visible wheels, the turret can only be rotated by pressing buttons, which makes precise shooting almost impossible. In its original appearance in GTA III, the Rhino assumes a stark appearance with little detail on its armored body. The GTA: Vice City rendition, however, saw the addition of a variety of equipment to the vehicle, as well as the enlargement of the turret's barrel. The GTA: Liberty City Stories and GTA: Vice City Stories variants follow the design cues of the GTA III and GTA: Vice City renditions, with the turret barrel of the GTA: Liberty City Stories rendition even being of the same size and length as that in GTA: Vice City, although the GTA: Vice City Stories variant is even longer. In Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, the Rhino looks like an and it is much more realistic than its predecessors. This variant of the Rhino features a beige (desert) camouflage, a normal tank entrance hatch in the front, and a new drive-train with 12 smaller wheels. The design overhaul gives a great deal more realism to the tank's appearance. Interestingly enough, when the Rhino is viewed from afar, its low-detailed LOD model resembles the previous renditions of the vehicle. It also has a new steering system, which finally allows the player to make very tight turns. The turret is operated with the mouse (PC) or right thumb-stick (PlayStation 2), which allows the player to aim more precisely--however, this means the Rhino can no longer fire backwards on pursuers while keeping the camera pointed forward for steering. The Rhino in GTA: San Andreas is also heavy enough to push aircraft, making a Rhino an ideal vehicle to push the Andromada (after blow up all vehicles is activated) from "Stowaway" to their hangar at Verdant Meadows. Interestingly enough, none of the 3D Universe versions have caterpillar tracks, unlike their real world counterparts; this is likely due to tracks being too complex for the game's engine to render. HD Universe The Rhino does not appear in GTA IV. It is assumed that Rockstar's goal of making GTA IV more realistic than previous Grand Theft Auto entries led to the tank being cut from the game as the layout of Liberty City/Alderney does not allow much by way of tanks. In GTA IV s first DLC, The Lost and Damned, the text files for a Rhino tank are included, even though it never appears in game. It is later replaced with the APC in The Ballad of Gay Tony. Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars reintroduces the Rhino with an appearance similar to the . The GTA: Chinatown Wars Rhino bears the distinction of being the first Rhino to ever be depicted as having tracks. The Rhino returns in Grand Theft Auto V, resembling the German , and, like GTA: Chinatown Wars, is depicted as having tracks, making it overall the most realistic rendition of the vehicle in the series to date (despite being modeled after a non-American military vehicle). It features a powerful main cannon and two unusable machine guns, one beside the main gun, and one on the roof based on the . Like the GTA: San Andreas rendition, there is a hatch to the driver's seat, but on the left side of the tank. The turret is again controlled by the right thumb-stick, but with greater accuracy than earlier versions of the tank, enabling it to turn very quickly and even aim at pursuing helicopters above. For the first time in the series, the cannon is considered to be a solid object, and can be used as a rudimentary battering ram to push or swipe objects out of the way. Care must be taken around pedestrians, however; carelessly knocking them down with the cannon may attract police attention. Current Design Gallery Version History Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto III'' — Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories The Grand Theft Auto III rendition of the Rhino remained unchanged through the games it appeared, having destructive capabilities thanks to its ramming power and a powerful turret cannon. Any vehicle rammed by a Rhino will explode, even with a light amount of force, ideal for sorting out traffic and roadblocks on a certain extend. The Rhino is bullet-proof and explosion-proof and as such it is immune to all weapons except the Flamethrower and Molotov Cocktails. A main disadvantage of this version is that its handling is pretty inferior compared to other heavy vehicles, as, even at low speeds, it has wide turning radius. While its top speed is average, it has very low acceleration, mainly due to its rather huge mass. The slow speed and presence of doors on the sides makes the player easily vulnerable to being busted by a police officer or any other lawman or being otherwise pulled out by any hostile pedestrian (especially when the doors are missing). It has a working handbrake, but because of its wide turning radius and dual rear axles, it is difficult to tighten turns with it. The tank is quite bouncy, so its wheels easily lose contact with the ground. Its small ground clearance, bouncy suspension and low torque makes this tank a poor choice when driving off-road, or even through small barriers. A trick on this version is that the player is able to reach high speeds by rotating the turret towards the rear of the tank and start shooting. The recoil from the cannon will propel the tank forwards, and vice versa. The Rhino has better handling in Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories and Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories, but otherwise functions the same as the Grand Theft Auto III and Grand Theft Auto: Vice City rendition. ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' The Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas rendition performs almost identical to the GTA III model, except by being much bulky and heavier than before. It has a bit better off-road abilities, better acceleration and grip, but it still cannot go through high obstacles. It handles better on road as well, thanks to its multiple wheels. This version also replaces the traditional handbrake in favor of a steering mode (in a similar fashion to the Monster), allowing it to make extra tight turns. Because of the more realistic access hatch, it is more difficult for the player to get busted. Its destructive capabilities appears to be upgraded as well, as the Turret can be aimed upwards and can be used to shoot down aircraft, such as the Police Mavericks. Also, damage caused to other vehicles is determined by the amount of force actually used in the tank: slight touches only push other vehicles with minor damage, harder hits causes more damage to a vehicle or just ignites it's engine, an even stronger strike will destroy the vehicle upon impact. This does not apply either when the vehicle is crash-proof or is another Rhino. Although the Rhino is still a tough vehicle, it is quite more vulnerable to damage, as colliding several times with destructible (such as the military-operated Rhinos) and indestructible objects (i.e. walls of all buildings) will eventually make it start smoking and explode. It will also explode if exposed to fire damage or if it gets upside down. While driving the Rhino, one should be careful not to drive through the flames left behind by vehicles that have exploded, as these will set the Rhino on fire doing massive damage and usually destroying it. The player can still use the turret trick to accelerate, however, because of the camera controlled turret in San Andreas, the player cannot see anything in front of them while the cannon is aimed rearward. A workaround is to switch to first-person view or cinematic view camera once the cannon is aimed rearward. 3D Universe Overview ''Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars'' Due to the introduction of treads in Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars, the Rhino appears to be much slower than in the 3D Universe, but gains a minor advantage in that it can turn while in a stationary position and is much controllable. The durability of the game's Rhino, however, is turned down a notch, being more vulnerable to explosive damage than previous renditions; a pristine Rhino will begin burning as a whole after receiving seven direct hits from a Rocket Launcher or 3 shots from another Rhino's turret. This can be noticed at higher wanted levels, as the Military will use their Rhinos at full potential, being a bigger threat to the player's tank, especially when being outnumbered by them. Because of its slow speed and presence of side doors, the player can be easily busted by a police officer, or any other lawman, so caution must be taken. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The Rhino in Grand Theft Auto V still remains as one of the toughest vehicles in the game, as well as the most destructive one. Based on the website description and handling files, the Rhino weights 60 tons and features a 1,500HP engine, powering the entire track system to move the vehicle at a maximum speed of 34 mph (55 km/h). The Rhino features a 120mm cannon and several accesories, as one would expect from a main battle tank. The handling of this tank, while not perfect, is fairly good. The tracks allow it to turn reasonably well, and it is quite fast for its size, as well as being adept at driving off road thanks to its traction, though its tracks can occasionally cause it to become stuck on solid objects. It also allows the Rhino to pass over many small vehicles with ease, as well as pushing larger ones with almost no trouble. The tank's main gun barrel now has collision detection, and striking other objects with it can cause the tank to flip or become stuck, but with a correct use, it can sort out vehicles without the needing of shooting, especially when the target is too close to the tank. The hatch location is still an advantage, as the player cannot be busted easily, however, it means it is much harder to hijack and even to enter. While the Rhino remains as the most resistant vehicle, the vehicle is more vulnerable to various factors. The tank can take about 3-4 tank shells, 5-6 RPG shots or 7-8 Grenade Launcher shots before exploding, making it an advantage to survive at what is usually an instant kill. The armor appears to be more prominent on the front but not much on the rear, as attacking the back of the tank give chances to open the fuel tank, leaving a fuel trail behind the tank which can be ignited, immobilizing the tank after a few minutes (although the turret remains operational). When this happens, large amounts of smoke coming out the back engine and beeping is a sign that the Rhino is losing power. The blast radius of explosions will also cause damage to the tank, especially vehicles that are crushed by the tank itself, being a potential threat to destroy it. The tank's cannon is aslo dangerous when its shots impacts very close to the tank's hull, so the player have to avoid using the cannon in closed areas (i.e. alleyways), at targets that are close to the tank (sometimes, the subsequent explosion will occur right next to the tank) or going directly to flammable places. As well, realistically, the rear of the tank is more vulnerable than the rest of the vehicle: explosives used at the rear of the tank will usually puncture the Rhino's fuel tank, which will immobilize the vehicle after some time; one may also set the leaking fuel on fire, which usually results in destroying the Rhino once the engine in set on fire. The Rhino in Grand Theft Auto Online has been made weaker over the course of several title updates so it only takes 3 Sticky Bombs, by either direct or nearby splash damage, 3000 Minigun rounds, or 3-4 RPG rounds to blow it up. GTA V Overview Rhino Tank= |-| Tank Cannon= ) |file_reload_speed = 1.5 |stated_fire_rate = |stated_range = |stated_ammo = |observed_damage = Explosive (Projectile only) |observed_fire_rate = 35-40 RPM |observed_ammo = Single rocket |observed_reload_mechanism = Self-reload |observed_reload_speed = 1.5 seconds |rsc_image = |rsc_damage = |rsc_fire_rate = |rsc_accuracy = |rsc_range = |rsc_clip_size = }} Image Gallery tank-GTAIII-front.jpg|The "Tank", an earlier iteration of the Rhino in'' GTA III'' prior to the game's release, based on the VAB Fox armored car. Missing-wheels-1.jpg|Missing rear wheels in Mobile. Missing-wheels-2.jpg|Another picture of missing wheels in the Mobile version. Rhino-GTASAMobile-6Wheel.jpg|The Rhino with rear wheels available in the Mobile version, which is only seen in older devices. GTASA-Rhino-LOD.jpg|Low-detailed LOD model of Rhino in GTA San Andreas. It is very similar to older Rhino designs. It appears when player views one of the Rhinos from afar. RhinoTank.png|Comparison of the low-detailed LOD model Rhino and a regular viewed Rhino on the Mobile version of the game. Rhino-GTASA-Interior.jpg|The inside of the Rhino in GTA San Andreas. FastTrack-GTACW.png|GTA Chinatown Wars (PSP). RhinoTank-GTAV-Front.png|''GTA V'' (Rear quarter view). Rhino-GTAV-front.jpg|''GTA V'', WC&C variant, before it got changed into the original model in patch 1.16 (Rear quarter view). RhinoTank-GTAV-RSC.jpg|The Rhino Tank on the Rockstar Games Social Club. Rhino-GTA-renditions.jpg|The various renditions of the Rhino. Artwork-Rhino-GTALCS.jpg|Artwork for GTA Liberty City Stories. Gtavrhino.jpg|A pre-release prototype Rhino Tank in GTA V. 600px-GTA5-Tank-1.jpg|Trevor Philips next to a Rhino Tank. RhinoAttack-GTAV-Aftermath.png|A Rhino Tank in GTA V, with an Emperor that has been totalled by having the Rhino drive over it. StandardRhinoTank&WCandCRhinoTank.jpg|Comparison between the original Rhino Tank and the WC&C one, before patch 1.16. RhinoTank&Dump.jpg|Size comparison between the Rhino Tank and the Dump. Prominent Appearances in Missions 3D Universe In the Rhino, the player can perform Vigilante missions, which means catching and killing suspects. The Rhino isn't necessarily the best vehicle to do this mission (especially not in games where the Hunter is available) because the player risks increasing his own wanted level at an accelerated rate due to the tank's penchant for collateral damage. On the other hand, if the player cannot complete the missions with the other, comparatively flimsy police vehicles, the Rhino might be better. If the player can intercept the enemy vehicles, rather than chasing them, the player may be able to strike the targets with the tank instead of firing on them. This method cuts down on the wanted level the player receives, which may help him avoid having to fight the military on some occasions. Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Sir, Yes Sir! - Tommy must steal one from a military convoy before they reach their destination, then deliver it under a three-star wanted level. There is a bar showing a timer that the tank will destruct once it fills. Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas During "Green Goo", a Rhino is seen being carried by a freight train, but can't be obtained. Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories During the mission "Shogun Showdown", the Yakuza are storing weapons in a warehouse and along with that Toni Cipriani finds a Rhino which he later destroys it. HD Universe Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars In GTA Chinatown Wars, during the mission Deadly Xin, Xin Shan ask the player to use a NOOSE Rhino parked at Francis International Airport to create havoc, diverting the police from his own machinations. Grand Theft Auto V In GTA V, the Rhino is most prominently featured in the mission The Paleto Score. The military will fly them in via Cargobobs and drop them off to use against Michael, Trevor, and Franklin. The Rhinos in this mission shoot slower than normal and miss more frequently. This is probably done for balancing purposes to give the player more of a chance of escaping them or fighting them off (obviously, a Dozer as the one used in the mission is too slow to dodge tank shots in normal gameplay). Several Rhinos also appear during the fourth Rampage, where the military use them to try to kill Trevor. To obtain one, simply pull the soldier out of the tank and get in, then complete the rampage with the tank. Afterwards, drive it to Trevor's hangar at Sandy Shores Airfield. Grand Theft Auto Online *The Rhino is the protagonist in Rhino Hunt Adversary Mode, where a maximum of six players equipped with Sticky Bombs and off-road vehicles must kill one or two players on board of Rhinos. *A Rhino Tank may appear as a Resupply vehicle for Gunrunning. Notable Owners *Military *Phil Cassidy *Cortez's Buyer *Yakuza (Formerly) Locations ''Grand Theft Auto III'' *Spawns at Phil Cassidy's Army Surplus in Rockford after completion of The Exchange. It's right side may collide with the sandbags, causing the right door to be scratched off. *Military officers pursue the player at a 6-star wanted level. *Can be obtained at Portland Harbor once all emergency vehicles have been collected for Import/Export. *Can be spawned using cheats. (PC cheat: giveusatank) ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City'' *Can be found inside the Fort Baxter Air Base after having collected 90 hidden packages. *Can be encountered during a 6-star wanted level. *Can be spawned using cheats. (PC cheat: Panzer) ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' *Two spawn in eastern Area 69, in two large hangars near the airstrip where two Hydras spawn. Entering the base gives a five-star wanted level to the player, though it should not be a problem to the player. Only during and after Black Project. *Will spawn underneath the overpass going above the end of Grove Street after 100% completion is achieved. *Can be spawned using a cheat (see Cheats in GTA San Andreas page). (PC cheat: AIWPRTON) *The military will pursue CJ at a six-star wanted level, sometimes using Rhinos. One can get it only if it was left by its driver. Provided that the player has enough health, this is relatively easy to achieve. All the player needs to do is exit their vehicle or approach a occupied Rhino on foot (Or simply bring your vehicle to a complete stop without getting rammed by one), which will prompt the Rhino's driver to get out. The player must then contend with the soldier's Carbine Rifle and enter the tank. Finally, they must get away fast enough before the soldier jumps on to the tank, opens the hatch and busts them. ''Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories'' *Spawns in Fort Staunton when 100% is achieved. *Pursuits Toni when he has a 6-star wanted level. ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories'' *Inside the Fort Baxter military base, it is there from the beginning of the game and locked until the mission Over The Top is done. *Driven by the army when the player gets a 6 star wanted level. As with the Rhino at Fort Baxter, they remain locked until the completion of Over The Top unless set on fire. Note: in the original PS2 version of the game, the Rhinos remain inaccessible, even after completing Over the Top, but in the double pack version, the Rhinos are almost always unlocked. ''Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars'' *Available for purchase from the auto merchant when the main story is complete, at $10000. *Can be found in a fenced-off warehouse area at the southern end of Francis International Airport; activates Fast Tracks. Players will warp outside a parked Rhino at the starting point regardless of whether or not the player completes or fails the mission (Note: To be used normally, the Rhino must be entered, before the player quits the side mission and reenter the Rhino quickly, or start a Vigilante or taxi mission and entering the Rhino). One should note there is always a civilian Patriot next to the tank, which possibly is meant to represent a Humvee. *Driven by military when the player gets a 6 star wanted level but they are always locked and thus cannot be obtained. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *Can be found at Fort Zancudo. The military will use Rhinos to shoot at the player once inside the base. These can be hijacked, but the only garage large enough to store it is an aircraft hangar. And getting one out of the base is relatively hard. By exploiting a glitch in the mission Fair Game (see entry for details), it is possible to obtain a Rhino from the Fort without danger and store it at Sandy Shores Airfield. *Can be purchased for $3,000,000 from Warstock Cache & Carry in single player. The Rhino will spawn in the protagonist's aircraft hangar. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Can be found at Fort Zancudo. The military will use Rhinos to shoot at the player once inside the base. *Can be purchased from Warstock Cache & Carry for $1,500,000. **The player can then call it in via Pegasus Lifestyle Management. **Prior to the Cunning Stunts: Special Vehicle Circuit update, the vehicle could only be purchased after reaching rank 70. Trivia General *The Rhino may have gotten its name from a World War II era German tank destroyer, the , the name being German for 'rhinoceros'. 3D Universe * The artwork for GTA Liberty City Stories shows a Rhino with tracks not present in-game, this is due to graphical limitations. HD Universe *In GTA: Chinatown Wars, the player enters a Rhino like they would in a normal car. *Like its GTA: San Andreas predecessor, it fires air burst rounds which explode mid air after a short period of time if they do not hit a solid object. *The stated 1500 horsepower turbine engine is likely a reference to the turbine engine which also pushes 1500 horsepower, found in the M1A1 Abrams tanks. *Rarely, the Rhino Tank's treads shows like they were popped like a car's wheel. However, since the Rhino can only reach a determined speed, this factor does not affect the vehicle negatively. This issue is seen often when exploding vehicles with the tank, evidenced when it catches fire. *In GTA V, the amount of smoke coming from the rear is dependent on the damage withstood. If severe enough, there will be also a beeping alarm gradually getting more intense. *The tank ordered from Warstock Cache & Carry in singleplayer lacks a few armor parts on the sides and the front, lacks the Browning MG on the turret, and has a turret hatch opened. It is probably a bug regarding the extra parts, as these same parts, based on the files, can only be removed if the tank is destroyed. **After the 1.16 update, the tank no longer has missing parts when purchased. *After the 1.17 update, the tank gains a turret camera view and the turret no longer spins fast when the player enters the tank and rotates the camera on the opposite direction of the cannon while they are not inside it. *When operating the cannon, the firing angle of the Rhino appears to be much lower than what the main cannon can theoratically reach. This can be noticed, for example, from cinematic cameras or watching someone using a tank in Grand Theft Auto Online. *Tank shells fired by the Rhino reuse the model for the RPG. *There is a wrecked Rhino, along with several wrecks, scattered directly east of Humane Labs and Research. This one is, strangely, much larger than the drivable model (much like the Barracks Semi one, also much larger than the drivable version). Also, the hull hatch is basically a duplicate of the turret hatch (as it still features the gun mounting on it) as well as the left cabin from the drivable version. *Despite being a 1-seater, the Rhino actually has two seats, as defined in the game. But the passenger seat is inaccessible without glitches or cheats. The seat, however, does not allow the player to control anything or fire from the vehicle. Glitches 3D Universe *In GTA III, the player is able to park the Rhino anywhere and it will stay in that exact spot and not disappear. * A glitch that involves one of the health cheats in San Andreas creates a whole new axle dead center in the drive train. (Confirmed in the PS2 and PC version) * In GTA San Andreas, if one enables the "vehicle of death" cheat and engages a Rhino tank, the Rhino will explode while the player is unharmed. * Sometimes in GTA Vice City, GTA Liberty City Stories and GTA Vice City Stories, when the player uses a cheat to spawn a Rhino while standing on the road, it will sometimes spawn on top of them and trap the protagonist inside the Rhino. The only way to get out the Rhino is to suicide or reload a save file, but no damage is dealt on the player. ''Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars'' *In GTA: Chinatown Wars, if the player has a 3-star wanted level or higher, and speeds into the area where the Rhino is at Francis International Airport, it is possible for the Rhino to despawn. This only happens in the iOS version. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *If the player drives an Insurgent Pick-Up towards the turret of a Rhino Tank, both vehicles will be flung into mid-air. See Also *Tank - Grand Theft Auto 1, Grand Theft Auto 2 and Grand Theft Auto Advance equivalents. *Royal Pain - Grand Theft Auto: London 1969 equivalent. *Tiger Tank - Grand Theft Auto: London 1961 equivalent. *APC - The Ballad of Gay Tony ''equivalent, returned in ''Grand Theft Auto Online as part of the Gunrunning update. References Navigation }}de:Panzer es:Rhino fi:Rhino fr:Rhino no:Rhino pl:Rhino pt:Rhino ru:Rhino Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA III Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Vehicles in GTA Liberty City Stories Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Vehicles in GTA Chinatown Wars Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Emergency Vehicles Category:Law Enforcement Vehicles Category:Armed Vehicles Category:Military Category:Tanks Category:Military Vehicles Category:Armored Vehicles Category:Military Vehicle Class Category:Rear-Engine Vehicles